


and so it goes...

by pandaanna01



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, there is one mention of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: haven’t you heard? they’re destined to fall in love





	and so it goes...

**Author's Note:**

> thank u [@eroticspookfest](https://tmblr.co/mIjF1RlZu8bCunxK173O6Hw) for looking over this!

_**And the story goes…** _   


At the very beginning, there was little chance that they could meet. Sometimes, there was an ocean separating them. Other times, it was a mountain range, or a river. Even in the best conditions, where they were in neighboring lands, they had no way of travelling to each other; the technology at the time just wasn’t enough. Or, even if they could, they were never at the same place. 

Gradually, technology improved. Yet, the exhilarating moment still hadn’t happened. There was one moment where it _almost_ happened, one that was just out of reach. They were both at the same market. They were even at the same stall: one that sold pastries. Just one glance at each other, or a brush of their arms, or a fall, would bring them closer. Alas, none of those happened. They simply turned in opposite directions and walked away from each other. 

**_…that once soulmates cross paths…_ **

This time, they were closer. One was the local prince, one was a renowned chef. The chef had been asked to temporarily move into the castle, as the prince was preparing for a grand feast and only wanted the best of the best. The closest they got to interacting in this lifetime was the chef himself placing the prepared entrees before the king, still not meeting his eyes. Still, that was the most interaction yet. A shared plate. 

In a few generations, a few lifetimes, they’ll meet eyes for the first time. By this time, the idea of soulmates and reincarnation had started to fade, and less and less people paid attention to their interactions with others. It happened at a train station, halfway on a train. One was seated, face pressed against the window. The other, they were running to catch the train, barely boarding before the doors were pulled closed. As they were boarding, they glanced at the window watcher at the same time that the window watcher glanced at them. And that was that.

**_…they will keep crossing paths…_ **

Fast-forward a few decades, they meet again in the next lifetime. Unfortunately, it was under unfavorable circumstances. In the midst of battle, one was heavily injured. The other was the nurse treating him. The injuries were too many, too hard to treat. Some were bandaged, but overall, not much could be done. In his last hour, the soldier lay in pain and resignation, accompanied by the nurse. In his last moments, his hand was gripped in the nurse’s. _Maybe we’ll meet again under better conditions._

In the next life, they’re neighbors. They loan each other tools—occasionally they loan each other horses or cattle. Their wives would have tea together every other week, and there were times when they would accompany their respective wives. Sometimes, the blond, freckled one would invite the haughty, dark-haired one to visit the market with him. Sometimes—most of the time—he begrudgingly agreed. They were acquaintances, friends even. 

**_…until passion sparks…_ **

Then they’re best friends in high school. They spend as much time as possible together. When they’re not together, they’re thinking of each other. They share their answers to their homework and copy off of each other: Simon’s literature and Baz’s math. _Simon and Baz: best friends forever_ is carved into their favorite tree. Baz has a tiny crush on Simon. Simon is blissfully unaware. Life continues.

And then. And then he’s in the doorway and he’s in the middle of their room. And then they’re fighting. They’re on two sides of the war, chosen from the day they’re born. One is the Chosen One, the other a vampire. Their mothers have died. One goes missing, one worries. Their mothers briefly visit them. And then they (temporarily) call a truce and hunt for the vampire’s mother’s murder. All throughout this, the vampire is in love, oh so in love, with the hero. _And then_ they’re in a forest. _And then_ there’s a fire. _And then_ they kiss, and giggle, and blush. And get their much deserved happily ever after.

**_…and they fall in love._ **

_“Say Simon, have you ever heard about the soulmate myth? The one where you’re reincarnated until you meet your destined love and fall in love? Do you think that applies to us?” “It can if you believe, Baz.”_

**Author's Note:**

> _happy two years of Carry On! this was written for[@carry-on-bday-2017](https://tmblr.co/m9qGGVgeK9izrwuTHY75SVw)_
> 
> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[@bazinjeanstm](https://tmblr.co/mm4RHiqjh5TbhsA7DLA6Hrg)_


End file.
